A Zephyr Date
by MidnightAngelCedric
Summary: Hansel has a huge crush on Sherry, and Gretel suggests they spend some time together for the day to see if she likes him back. Will it be successful for him? Will Sherry return his feelings? Hero/Oliver/Hansel/Male-Protagonist x Sherry. Hints of another couple. One-Shot. Rated T for language, violence, and mild suggestive themes.


**Hey! It's me with another romantic One-Shot of the Harvest Moon series! This time, it's Hansel and Sherry from the game Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar (with other hints of another certain couple as well). So, I might have slightly twisted their personalities in order for my One-Shot to work its humor through romance, but they're still in-character. I just gave them more depth... I think that's how they say it? Anways, I hope I made the characters more interesting!**

**Spoilers warning.**

**Sexual references and slight violence and mild language warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and the characters.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One-Shot: A Zephyr Date<strong>_

It had been almost two years since Hansel became a farmer for Zephyr Town. Thanks to his arrival, he had managed to bring the town back to its popular status thanks to his excellent business at the Grand Bazaar. Throughout the time of his new life at the town, he had become well-known with the residents.

Of course, he had a crush on a certain girl.

And that was Sherry.

When he arrived in town, the one of the things that stood out to him was Sherry's act of kindness towards the residents and visitors. The male brunette admired her before that admiration grew into a small crush on her. It wasn't that she was cute (although that fact was true to him), but rather it was because of how she was a wonderful person. And it struck his heart.

The farmer sighed dejectedly as he finished his chores for today. She probably deserved someone more worth than a farmer like him. Even her father, the mayor of this town, wouldn't approve of it...

He hated thinking like that, and reminded himself that romance is just a small part to his long life. There were other things to worry about besides dating the girl of his dreams...

"Hey, Hansel!" a lively-tone female voice called to him.

The male farmer snapped out his thoughts and turned to see his fellow farmer, Gretel. She arrived in this town just a season ago. One thing unique and unexpected about her was that she already had the expert skills of raising high-quality crops and goods, as well as the using her ultimate business skills at the Grand Bazaar. He could probably say that she was his tough yet friendly rival that motivated him to work even harder.

"Hey, Gretel," Hansel greeted back with a smile. "You're done for today already?"

"Uh-huh," she answered casually. "I'm already set and prepared for this season's crop festival."

"Wow... and the first week didn't pass yet..."

"How about you?" the blond farmer asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm curious in what crop you're going to use."

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be much of a competition," Hansel reminded her with a chuckle. "You're pretty nosy as usual."

"Well, as much as I do like to win, I'm more interested in your relationship with Sherry."

Hansel blushed madly.

"H-hey! We're just friends, alright?" he told her, stuttering a little. "Besides, she's not interested in dating some farmer like me."

"C'mon, have you seen the way she acts around you compared to others?" the blond farmer asked with a coy smile, amused at his answer. "She totally wants the D!"

Hansel glared at her, blushing even more than ever.

"Gretel! She's not lewd!"

"Sheesh... when I said D, I meant _date_," the female farmer explained to him before muttering to herself. "Guess that did come out wrong..." Gretel looked back at him with a smirk. "But still, you two are crazy for each other enough to the point where clothes are scattered on the ground-"

"If you're gonna say it like that, then I guess I can say the same thing about you and Ivan with those what you call 'private' sessions," Hansel remarked with his fingers doing the air quotes, smirking a little.

Bingo. That made her blush and stutter.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Gretel denied with pink cheeks, trying to play cool. "Pfft... me and Ivan...?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," he said, chuckling. "You and your 'private' tutoring sessions with him... and it probably didn't even have to do anything with normal 'tutoring' on subjects... bur rather moaning your ABC's and each others' names in an interesting manner."

"Ohohoho...!" Gretel laughed loudly with fake amusement, deeply shocked, taken back, and embarrassed at his comeback. "You can stop right there, buddy!"

"You started this," Hansel reminded her with a smug look on his face, standing in triumph.

"Ngh... shutting up now..."

There was peaceful silence for a few moments before the male brunette spoke up again.

"But seriously, though... you and Ivan?" Hansel asked with a smile, amused this time.

"Shut up..." Gretel muttered, blushing. "I love a guy who's smart and knows how to teach others- AND DON'T INTERPRET THAT IT IN A LEWD WAY."

"I haven't said anything yet," the brunette told her, putting his hands up in defense. "But I was going to either way... and I'll probably never let you live it down."

"At least I know that he likes me back," she reminded him, which made Hansel flinch and sigh in depression.

"You're pretty lucky... I wonder if Sherry would like me back..."

"Hey, now... I have full faith that Sherry will... and I mean that in a serious way and not in a sarcastic and joking way," the blond farmer reassured her friend and rival. "Since she's free today, now's the time to ask her for a friendly date and ask her out."

"... fine, fine," Hansel responded, scratching his head. "Can't back this out, can't I?"

"Not after what you said about me and Ivan! Besides, if you get turned down, we can always go drink ourselves to death!" Gretel suggested, smiling. "I just made a fresh bottle of high-quality wine yesterday."

"Nu-uh," he declined instantly, shuddering from a horrible memory. "Not what happened the other night..."

"Hey! It was that one time!"

"That one time made me stay up all night fixing my crops AND yours," the male farmer reminded her. "Seriously, how does one horror story influence your mind when you're drunk?"

"Remember when I told you this one story about me and my arch nemesis Lillian?"

"Oh yeah... sorry about that."

.

.

_The Next Day_

Sherry stood near the waterfall, admiring nature's beauty. She was in deep thought when a familiar boy approached her.

"Sherry."

The sweet girl perked up and turned to see the familiar boy.

"Hello, Hansel!" Sherry greeted happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good..." the Zephyr farmer answered, chuckling. "I, uh..." He looked down, his cheeks tinted red.

Sherry leaned a little closer, curious and confused.

"Yes...?"

"Um... I was wondering... wanna have lunch at Joan's Café?" Hansel asked shyly, scratching his cheek out of habit. "Only if you're interested, I mean!"

Sherry smiled brightly, as if she anticipated for this.

"I'd love to," the kind ginger-haired girl replied, nodding. "We could go there right now if you'd like."

"Really?" Hansel asked with a puppy smile before realizing his blind excitement. "I-I mean, that would be great."

"I'm pretty sure it will be," Sherry remarked with a chuckle before putting out her elbow. "Care to escort a lady?"

"S-sure," the male brunette answered shyly, taking her arm. _She's awfully calm about this..._ he thought. _At least Im doing good so far..._

The two walked towards the town area.

"You're already finished with your farm work already?" Sherry asked, curious.

"Yup," he replied with a grin. "I finished earlier than usual, hoping I could hang out with you for a while."

"That's so sweet of you, Hansel," she said, giving a grateful smile.

The short talk ended, as they finally arrived at Joan's Café. As soon as they went in, they saw the familiar waitress and owner tending to their customers. Marian looked up and recognized Hansel and Sherry.

"Hansel! Sherry!" Marian greeted with a sincere smile. "Welcome! Grab a seat and I'll take your orders in a moment."

"Alright," the male farmer replied, looking around to find an empty table. After scanning less than a moment, he spotted a table for two. It was perfect for the two of them. "I found a table, Sherry."

"Great!" the mayor's daughter beamed. "Thanks, Hansel!"

"Heheh..." the male brunette chuckled sheepishly with a faint blush on his cheeks before escorting the girl to the table. He pulled out a chair for her, to which she nodded and said thanks before sitting down. After that, the farmer sat on the opposite end. "So... how's your dad?"

"He's doing good... busy getting ready for the nest Grand Bazaar as usual," she answered. "How's your crops and animals?"

"Same thing... they're doing good, high quality, all special," Hansel responded. "Although with Gretel catching up to me, the harvest festivals are gonna be more tough."

"She's quite an ace farmer and a business woman, considering she just moved here recently," Sherry commented as she looked up at the sky before looking back at him with a sweet smile. "Of course, you're an ace in farming and business too, Hansel."

"Well, whether it's me or Gretel who's the best, I'm just glad to see this town becoming popular again," the male farmer told her with a confident smile. "Just seeing you guys really happy makes it all worth it."

"Hansel..."

Marian suddenly walked up to them.

"Sorry for the wait," the waitress apologized as she got her pen and notepad ready. "What can I get for you two?"

"Oh! I'll have the Herb Salad with Green Tea, please," Sherry told her.

"For me, I'll have the Tomato Fondue and Strawberry Tea, please," Hansel said.

Marian wrote their orders in an instant.

"Alright, I'll come back in a short while with your orders," Marian told them with a smile before leaving for the other customers. "You lovely couple."

Hansel blushed a little while Sherry just gave a friendly laugh and wave to her before turning to the male farmer. Lucky for him, he managed to stop blushing the moment her eyes were on him.

"So... Hansel... how come you decided to become a farmer here in Zephyr Town?" she asked. "I was meaning to ask you that when you were still new around here, but I never got the courage to, since you were so busy..."

"Sorry about that," he apologized with guilt before smiling. "I can tell you right now, though." The brunette farmer cleared his throat. "Well, it's not much of a story, but... I had an uncle who was a farmer... and he would always teach me how to do the chores that I'm doing now."

"Oh? He sounds like a great uncle... and probably a good farmer," Sherry commented with a smile.

"Yeah..." Hansel looked down with a sad smile. "He taught me everything... before he passed away..."

"I'm so sorry about that..." she told him with a sad expression. "I probably shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's okay," Hansel reassured, shaking his head. "I got over my uncle's death, and I decided to put use to what my he taught me... and luckily, a friend back home told me that Zephyr Town currently needed a farmer from its poor status." He gave a lighthearted and positive chuckle. "So, I took the chance and came here in order to help that town... sorry if it's not interesting."

"Not at all... I can understand how you felt," the mayor's daughter replied before looking down with a sad smile. "It's because of my deceased mother that I wanted to help everyone and make them happy."

"Your mother must've been really kind," Hansel said with a smile.

"I never knew my mother that much to be honest, but my father said that she was a very kind woman like me," she explained. "From his stories, she was very inspirational to me."

"I guess that makes the two of us," he remarked with a chuckle. "Someone so close to us made us who we are today."

"I guess so," Sherry agreed with a giggle.

Both of them laughed merrily before they stared at each other again with what others would consider the intimate moment between lovers.

"You're really interesting, Hansel," Sherry told him, having that famous sincere smile on her face. "I'm glad I'm getting to know you right now."

"Same here," he responded with a nod.

The romantic atmosphere between them disappeared when Marian came back to their table with their orders.

"Sorry for the wait," the waitress said as she placed their orders on their table. "Enjoy the meal, you two."

"Thanks!" Hansel and Sherry said to her before giving her the payment for their meals.

The two had began to eat and enjoy every flavor of their meal. While doing so, they still talked about their interests and other stuff they felt comfortable sharing with for a while. Eventually, they had finished their meal with satisfied stomachs.

"That was good," Hansel commented with a big smile.

"It was," Sherry agreed.

"I'm gonna go get dessert real quick," Hansel told her as he stood up. "Do you want some too?"

"I'm good," she responded. "I'm already full."

Hansel nodded and went back to the counter to pay for dessert while Sherry watched him.

Suddenly, a man sat on Hansel's chair and looked at her with a smile of a fox.

"Hey, there, missy," the man greeted with a husky voice. "Mind if I sit here?"

Sherry frowned inside. She knew this man was flirting with her, and was even taking initiative. She composed herself and responded with a calm attitude.

"Sorry, but someone's already sitting there... and that someone is my friend," Sherry told him. "So, if you please kindly get out of this table and go find another-"

Before she could finish, the man had leaned closer with a smirk, catching her off guard. He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand .

"For the town's sweetest girl, you're quite feisty and hard to get," he remarked with a tone that sounded dangerous. "Tell you what, how about I make you mine tonight and you won't be so feisty anymore."

"You best stay away from me..." Sherry told him with a glare, trying to pull away from the stranger's tight grip. "If my friend sees you-"

"And who is that friend of yours and what's he gonna do?" he taunted.

The male stranger felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around as he felt a hand tighten on that shoulder.

"**Get your hands off of her, you dirty bastard**," Hansel threatened as he made his grip on him harder, his tone low and intimidating. It felt as if he was emitting a dangerous and murderous aura.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" the flirting stranger replied with a cocky and arrogant attitude.

_PUNCH!_

The people turned to see the stranger fall to the ground, his face bruised with sore pain. He looked up only to see what might be considered the scariest and most furious faces ever made after the wrath of the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest King. Of course, the stranger growled and glared before getting up and attempting to punch him back. However, he failed to as Hansel had grabbed his punch and eventually his arm. The male farmer leaned closer to his face.

"**You better get out while you still can**," he warned him, his grip becoming harder every second. "**Or I'll _make_ you**."

At that moment, Wilbur, Angelo, and Lloyd showed up inside the cafe. The three boys heard what was going on and glared at the stranger. The flirting man knew he couldn't stand a chance right now, so he pulled away from Hansel and left the cafe with an angry expression.

The farmer sighed in relief before turning to Sherry.

"You all right, Sherry?" the male brunette asked, concerned and worried.

"I'm okay..." she replied, relieved that Hansel saved her. "Thanks..." She looked around to see the people still staring at them, which made her uncomfortable at the moment. "I think we should leave now."

"Yeah..."

The two of them left in a hurry.

.

.

The male farmer and the mayor's daughter stood near the waterfall where he had asked for a date earlier. Both of them ewere silent, the sound of the water clearing their minds free from stress and other thoughts.

"Sorry about what happened earlier..." Hansel apologized, feeling guilty for his actions. "I didn't mean to be violent back there..."

"It's not your fault, Hansel," the mayor's daughter reassured the farmer. "That guy back at the café was a womanizer... to me, at least."

"Still... I should've known better than to just punch someone..." the male farmer told her, looking down at his reflection on the water with a guilty expression. "I ruined everyone's time back there..."

"You didn't, Hansel," she reassured him as she held her hands on his face and made her look at him. "That guy did... and you managed to make him leave and not ruin the quality time for Joan and Marian's customers... and those two knew you were helping me."

Hansel had a grateful smile as moved his hand towards Sherry's without noticing it until he came into contact with her smooth skin. Both of them noticed this, and Hansel pulled his hand away.

"Sorry..." he apologized quickly.

Sherry just smiled as she held his hand response.

"I don't mind," the sincere girl told him.

It was silent for another few seconds when Hansel spoke up again.

"Listen... Sherry..." the male farmer began. "I-"

"You like me, right?" Sherry guessed, looking at him in the eyes with a know-it-all expression.

"Huh...?"

Hansel blushed. "How did you know...?"

The mayor's daughter turned and faced towards him, still smiling.

"Wow... Gretel was right about you being dense," she said, giggling. "Well, you protecting me from that guy earlier was one thing... but... I knew you actually had a crush on me since you came to town." Sherry blushed and looked down on the ground as she remembered each memory with him. "The flowers from the Flower Festival, my favorite dish that you always give me, the chocolate cake from Spring Harmony Day..."

"That obvious, huh...?" Hansel asked sheepishly as he blushed as well, looking at the ground. "Well, if you don't return my feelings, you could always consider them as friendly presents-"

Hansel was interrupted by Sherry when she leaned up and kissed him, catching him off guard. Hansel closed his eyes and returned the kiss, having the courage to put her hands around her waist. They slowly brought each other closer, feeling each others' body warmth that protected them from the evening chill. After a minute, both of them pulled their lips apart from each other for air. The moment their eyes stared at each other again, they left their care for air and the instinct for an intimate kiss came back again. Hansel and Sherry hugged each other tightly as they deepened their kiss, wanting more of each other. Both of them fell to the ground as they continued to make out with each other. Both of them let out gasps and whispers of their names through their hardcore kisses. A minute had passed before both of them pulled apart for air while smiling at each other, satisfied with their make-out.

"I may be dense and shy sometimes... but... I really love you, and I'll love as my girlfriend," Hansel told her with courage, having a sheepish smile and blush on his face. "Please cherish me."

"Well, no matter what happens in the future, I'll stay by your side and love you like my boyfriend," Sherry reassured her lover with a sweet and sincere smile, blushing as well. "I just hope our relationship won't be as weird as Gretel and Ivan's."

Hansel laughed at her remark that could be considered a joke despite being true.

"I won't go that far," he reassured her, kissing her in the forehead.

The two laid in each others' arms, watching the twilight sky in peace.

Though, the farmer couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something...

.

.

_Hansel's House_

"So... I'm guessing it went well and you guys are together?" Gretel asked with a smile, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Yeah... we hooked up by the end of our first date," Hansel answered before taking a small sip from his glass. "Though, I punched a guy that wouldn't stop flirting with her and leaving her alone."

"Proud of you, Hans."

"That's not something to be be proud of, considering I just made the scene attract more attention..." he frowned. "And don't call me that, please."

"Anyway, did you two kiss?" she asked, nosy in their little event. "Was it passionate?"

"Yup."

"Sucked each others' faces?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you do the do-"

"Gretel, I think you're asking questions that are too personal and lewd..."

"I just wanna know if you hit it off that quickly," Gretel defended herself before sipping a small amount of wine.

"Well, not that far like you and your tutoring boyfriend did," he told her with a teasing smile.

"Shut up..." the female farmer pouted, blushing a little. "You're so mean..."

"It's not mean, it's the truth!"

"Shut up!"

Her face was red now, both from being somewhat drunk and from being embarrassed.

Hansel just laughed.

"I think you're getting tipsy, Gretel," the male farmer told her.

"Yeah? Well-oh, wait... does Mayor Felix know that you're dating Sherry now?" Gretel asked, curious.

He instantly stopped laughing and there was dead silence.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Please read and review! Also, if you like more stories like this, check out my other fanfiction stories and maybe follow me for these kind of stories that catch your attention!<strong>

**... I swear, I made Gretel like a best friend that's too typical in anime... wow... bad me.  
><strong>


End file.
